In the process of production of semiconductor integrated circuit devices and other various electronic devices, an electronic device test apparatus is used for testing performances and functions of IC devices in the state formed on a wafer or in a packaged state.
This electronic device test apparatus uses a handler or a prober to electrically connect IC devices to a test head and uses a tester to run tests on them. The test head is provided on top with a HiFix (High Fidelity Tester Access Fixture) or a wafer mother board (interface apparatus) for interconnecting electrical connections between the IC devices and the test head.
A conventional HiFix is provided at its topmost part with socket boards on which sockets having a large number of contact pins electrically contacting input/output terminals of IC devices are mounted and at its bottommost part with a interconnection board electrically connected to the socket boards through electrical cables. The interconnection board has the ends of the electrical cables directly soldered to it. The HiFix is electrically connected through this interconnection board to the test head.
To streamline the tests, one HiFix is provided with a large number of (for example, 32, 64, or 128) sockets. Further, several electrical cables are led out from each socket. For that reason, when fabricating a HiFix, several thousand electrical cables have to be soldered to the interconnection board. This consumes tremendous manpower and requires skilled workers and therefore has become a factor behind higher costs in a HiFix.